


Tú me perteneces

by ConsBastony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, s14
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsBastony/pseuds/ConsBastony
Summary: Reencuentro de Sam y Dean después de que Miguel se fuera.





	Tú me perteneces

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic forma parte del Mes demoníaco 2018 del grupo de Facebook Wincest infinito. Este reto debía ser sobre el reencuentro de Sam y Dean en la temporada 14, incluir las palabras calavera, cosmético y vermut, y el plazo eran 4 días.

Sam sintió que un peso enorme se liberaba de su cuerpo cuando vio aparecer a su hermano. No quiso darse muchas esperanzas de inmediato, estaba tenso, esperando a que Miguel saliera con alguna clase de truco; pero cuando comenzó a llamarlo Sammy, sintió que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo. Aún expectante, Sam tomó la cabeza de su hermano entre sus brazos cuando ambos estaban en el suelo, buscando en su mirada ese brillo que conocía de toda la vida. Se levantaron, un abrazo y un suspiro de alivio fue lo único que mostró estando todavía en la bodega.

Aunque no había indicio de peligro, continuó en guardia por si Miguel u otro hombre lobo todavía se encontraba en el recinto. Al no ver nada, Sam tomó a Dean y los cuatro salieron y volvieron al búnker.

~

Dean contó su historia lo mejor que pudo. Les dijo que no sabía por qué Miguel lo había dejado ir y también lo de los experimentos que había hecho con los vampiros. Tras las preguntas reglamentarias que Dean recibió por parte de todos, y que muchas de ellas no tenían respuesta, ahora ambos hermanos yacían en la mesa con la botella ya casi vacía de vermut. 

Jack y Castiel se habían ido a continuar leyendo sobre arcángeles, Mary se había ido a la cocina con Bobby y ambos quedaron solos. 

—¿Quieres lo último?— Preguntó Sam señalándole la botella. Cuando Dean negó con la cabeza, Sam se la empinó, ocasionando que cayera un chorrito sobre su barba. Se lo limpió como pudo y sonrió hacia Dean que no le quitaba la vista de encima. El alcohol estaba haciendo mella en él.

Dean mientras tanto disfrutaba de su compañía. Mientras era el recipiente de Miguel no recordaba haber comido o bebido, pero no tenía hambre. Tampoco había descansado pero no tenía sueño. Era como si hubiera estado en una larga pesadilla. Sólo se despertaba para ver las atrocidades que había hecho y después continuaba soñando con cosas horribles. 

Recordaba cuando intentaba liberarse de Miguel y él respondió, con una voz que provenía de sí mismo, de su cuerpo, "tú me perteneces". Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Había temido no ser liberado nunca. Entonces vio al frente. Sam con su sonrisa. Estaba sonrojado además, a causa del vermut. 

Volteó a ver a su alrededor. No había nadie. Un acuerdo no dicho, es que no se tocaban en presencia de otras personas. Pero allí no había nadie. Le tomó la mano.

—¿Quieres ir a ver la calavera que tengo en mi habitación? Es el cráneo de Shakespeare, ¿sabes?

Sam lo vio a los ojos. En realidad estaba muy feliz de verlo de nuevo. Casi nunca tenían momentos como ese. Últimamente no habían tenido tiempo a solas, y cuando lo estaban, siempre había algo que les impedía disfrutar tan sólo de la presencia del otro. Y aunque ahora tenían el asunto del arcángel encima, bien podría esperar hasta mañana. 

—Esa calavera está perdida desde hace muchos años. Quienquiera que te la haya dado te mintió. Temo decirte que te timaron, hermano.— Sus manos se entrelazaron. No estaba prestando atención realmente a la conversación.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo estuve allí. Éramos sólo mi arma con 6 balas de sal y yo. Cuando estabas en Stanford, tuve un caso donde un viejo talachero me pidió ayuda porque un fantasma había matado a su amigo. Él no sabía cuál podría ser el objeto embrujado en su casa de empeño. Allí había miles de cosas. Busqué hasta que se digno a salir, lo enfrente sólo con mi arma, además del fuego y sal preparados, por supuesto. Era una mujer que estaba ligada a un espejo de plata, pero el tal espejo estaba entre una gran cantidad de cosméticos y nunca se me ocurrió buscar allí. Cuando me libré de la maldita, el viejo, en lugar de cualquier basura de su tienda, me regaló la calavera de Shakespeare por salvar su vida y yo le creo. 

Estaba de más que Sam dijera cualquier cosa en objeción de la veracidad de su historia. A veces Dean hacia eso y él no dudaba en mencionar todas las incongruencias que su hermano acababa de decir. Ahora no tenía ni la intención de mencionar que habían tenido un caso bastante parecido a ese recientemente. 

—¿Siempre eres el héroe en las todas las historias que inventas?— Preguntó para después observar cómo su amago de expresión ofendida se transformaba en una más oscura, que sólo significaba una cosa, y le respondió.

—¿Entonces no quieres verla?

Pero por supuesto que sí. La respuesta murió en sus labios pero ambos se levantaron y fueron a la habitación de Dean. Los pasillos vacíos del búnker se llenaron del sonido de sus pasos, que con un ritmo que parecía normal llegaban a la habitación.

Dean alcanzó a cerrar la puerta con seguro antes de que Sam saltara sobre él. Sus bocas buscando la otra con desesperación. Hacía frío pero sus cuerpos juntándose y las manos que lo sujetaban de la cara para mantenerlo cerca durante el beso, ocasionaban que su sangre se redistribuyera en todo su cuerpo, llenándolo de calor. Había extrañado tanto eso. 

Cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente, Sam bajó a su cuello, provocándole escalofríos por el roce de su barba, mientras sus piernas se juntaban cada vez más. Dean logró separarse un momento para quitarle la camisa y empujarlo hacia su cama. 

Entre movimientos apresurados, ambos se despojaron de sus ropas y se tumbaron en la cama acariciando sus cuerpos con la necesidad acumulada de todos los días que no se vieron, y de las horas que los habían mantenido separados desde su reencuentro.

—¿Arriba o abajo?— Preguntó Dean con una voz gutural. Su mirada estaba nublada, sus mejillas encendidas y el sudor comenzaba a asomarse en su cuerpo para bajar el calor que se estaba acumulando. No le importaba la posición, sólo quería que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo.

Durante breves segundos Sam lo pensó. Sabía que su hermano le haría el amor, tal vez despacio y apasionado, pero lo que quería en ese momento el menor, era follarlo duro hasta la inconsciencia.

—Arriba.

Dicho eso, los dos se posicionaron para que Sam lo preparara. Tomó el lubricante de la mesita de noche y comenzó su tarea. Ahora se cercioraba cada vez de hacerlo bien, pues ya habían pasado por un desgarre anteriormente. Aunque en ese momento sus manos casi temblaban de la anticipación, su polla estaba demasiado dura y no se concentraba.

Cuando estuvo listo, Sam se colocó encima, se introdujo lentamente y esperó a que se acostumbrara un poco a tenerlo dentro. Los movimientos no se hicieron esperar, iba a un ritmo apresurado, no quería terminar demasiado pronto pero no creía que hubiese problema, Dean también se intentaba mover a su ritmo y gemía con cada embestida. Le tomaba una pierna para mantenerla alzada con una mano y con la otra se apoyaba sobre la cama. Estaba siendo más salvaje de lo que era habitualmente. Se agachó para besarlo, aunque era más un choque de bocas que se buscaban con la lengua, y con ese movimiento sintió la contracción del culo de Dean y el gemido lastimero de ambos le indicó que había encontrado su próstata. Intentando dar en el mismo lugar, ahora estaban muy juntos y no había mucho espacio para salir y entrar, lo que se tradujo en que la cama se movía junto con ellos, chocando contra la pared. De pronto pensó en el hecho de que estaban haciendo mucho ruido, pero ese hilo de pensamiento desapareció cuando Dean le tomó su mano para chupar su pulgar, sintiendo que su dedo se conectaba directamente con su polla.

Estaba cerca, todo su cuerpo parecía hormiguear mientras sentía que todo el placer se concentraba en su abdomen, bajando hasta la pelvis. Su visión de Dean se hizo borrosa por lo que cerró los ojos, faltándole el aire a la vez que su orgasmo llenaba todo su cuerpo y un gemido era arrancado de su garganta. Esperó varios segundos en lo que se recomponía un poco y su mano buscó entre ambos la erección de su hermano, que estaba roja y húmeda, algunas bombeadas más y pronto lo llevó al orgasmo a él también. 

Se mantuvieron quietos un gran rato, regulando sus respiraciones hasta que Sam ya no pudo seguir sosteniéndose en sus extremidades para no aplastar a Dean. Con movimientos perezosos se metieron bajo las cobijas, se acomodaron uno junto al otro y se abrazaron, pues el ambiente frío sobre su sudor enfrió sus cuerpos tal vez demasiado rápido. Se besaron nuevamente, esta vez más despacio. 

Estaban pegajosos y sucios, pero el sueño no tardó en hacer mella en ellos. Seguramente era cerca de la 1 de la madrugada, y muy probablemente los oyeron todos los que estaban en el búnker, pero Dean esperaba que no mencionaran nada, al igual que lo habían hecho en el pasado, incluso algunos de ellos durante años. No dijeron nada más, pues no había nada más qué decir que no se hubieran dicho ya con sus miradas, sus abrazos y cuerpos.

Pronto escuchó la respiración pausada de Sam, que había caído dormido. Ya hablarían más al día siguiente de todo lo que sucedió mientras había sido recipiente. Entre la bruma del sueño, recordó lo que le había dicho Miguel. Volteó a ver a Sammy con su expresión relajada que le removió el corazón. Suspiró y se dio cuenta que no era cierto, el único ser al que le pertenecía era al que yacía dormido entre sus brazos. Se acurrucó con él y buscó meter la cabeza entre el espacio de su cuello, pero la barba de Sam le raspó la cara. También hablarían de eso al día siguiente.


End file.
